


Prodigal Son "Wait and Hope" 1x13

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode Review, Episode game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: I delve into the fannish game of playing Prodigal Son Bingo, but mostly it really is one of the most iconic episodes during the first season of Prodigal Son as far as trivia goes.It's just chock full of "Under Pressure" Goodness!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Prodigal Son "Wait and Hope" 1x13

**Author's Note:**

> Sklaver and Fedak and FOX Entertainment and a host of wonderful creative people own Prodigal Son.
> 
> This isn't beta'd. All mistakes, comma splices and weird sentence construction that I may have missed are my own.

PRODIGAL SON: Wait and Hope 1x13

It’s all about the classic trivia for PSon.  
If you were to play Prodigal Son bingo with Wait and Hope, there are easily twenty-five plus spots that your Prodigal Son bingo card would fill. Playing more than one card is definitely the wiser choice for this instant classic Prodigal Son episode.

Most importantly is the HUGE amount of trivia offered up during this (only 43 minute teleplay)

Let’s enjoy “Wait and Hope”

  1. Martin has a nightmare (Premiere Square)  
Since the Pilot we have seen Malcolm not only grapple with recurring nightmares, but his sleepless nights. In “turn-about if fair play” Martin Whitly is the one who has the nightmare as he tries to intimidate and taunt “his little boomerang” son.
  2. David Appearance/Talks to Martin  
Brings in tv and telephone to Martin’s cell after his solitary confinement has been lifted. The “Administration wanted to show their appreciation” for the consultation Martin did on Prime Minister Zudan.
  3. Malcolm’s Morning Routine  
The currently “civilian” Bright goes through his Yoga routine but unfortunately, past events/trauma puts an end to his yoga. Taking his pills, he makes a game out of it by tossing up and catching his pills.
  4. “Under Pressure” written by David Bowie and Queen is played (1st time/Part 1)  
“Under Pressure” made its debut in 1981. And could be a nod to the series _Miami Vice,_ noted for its innovative use of stereo broadcast music, not just original music.
  5. Breakfast of Champions “(Visual Reference)  
“My son subsists on sparkling water and licorice and can barely take care of a parakeet.” Malcolm opens his refrigerator which shows two lone bottles of sparkling water, and on his bar counter, a large open jar of red licorice. (I hand delivered Tom Payne a large package of Cherry Twizzles this past February.)
  6. Daily Affirmation Is Read  
“Life Is an Adventure”
  7. Malcolm’s TV  
Not only does Malcolm has a new tv, it’s smaller (where does he stash it?)
  8. Ainsley Reporting the News (Part 1)  
A Special Report from AND NY: there will be exclusive coverage of Cal Taylor’s wedding. The scion Taylor family, delivering glitz, glamour and all the gowns.
  9. Jessica Crashes in on Malcolm  
Almost complete with his morning routine and wearing his favorite (it is mine) mother Jessica breezes into the loft bearing a gift for Malcolm’s “two week vacation.”
  10. Malcolm Wears a New Suit Part 1  
Jessica brings to the loft an (Italian/Armani?) tailor-made white suit for Malcolm. “Who is finally going on vacation.”  
When Malcolm changes, he foregoes socks and wears white flats to accentuate his ensemble, a definite homage to the character Sonny Crocket on the tv series _Miami Vice_ who also popularized the “designer stubble” a certain criminal profiler also sports.
  11. Phone Time with Martin (Part 1)  
Proving to his mother that he can actually start a vacation Malcolm refuses the phone call from Claremont Psychiatric.
  12. Gil Arroyo’s classic car (Part 1)  
Jessica has arranged for Malcolm to be driven hours early to the airport by “Police Escort” Lt. Arroyo. (But they leave Malcolm’s meds on the counter.)
  13. Gil Drives Malcolm Somewhere  
Getting in the car, Arroyo hears “A 1054 DOA at 354 Pearl Street.”  
Malcolm talks Lt. Arroyo (surrogate dad) into letting him have a “quick drive by” to the homicide the team has just caught, before being taken to the airport.
  14. JT quips Bright  
“What up Miami Vice?”
  15. Dani quips Bright  
“How is everything? Were you able to kill James Bond?”
  16. JT shares his encyclopedic knowledge (Part 1)  
“Double barrel flint lock pistol, gold filigree, walnut handle, a real pirate’s gun.
  17. Malcolm shares his encyclopedic knowledge  
Adds that the murder weapon dates back to the 1730’s  
2\. Talks about his favorite book, The Count of Monte Cristo and the first victim, Villefort.
  18. Flashback to Young Malcolm and Martin Whitly  
Martin reading and acting out one of Malcolm’s favorite books, The Count of Monte Cristo
  19. Malcolm refers to his antique weapons collection  
1.Two double barrel flint lock pistols.  
2\. Japanese Katana  
3\. Six throwing axes
  20. Edrisa quips Bright  
1,Who invited their coke dealer?  
2, I mean, hello, Colonel. I love your chicken.  
3\. To poach ivory in the Serengeti.
  21. Crime Scene attended by entire team  
Gil, Dani, JT, Edrisa, and Malcolm are all in attendance, along with the dead body and a little something extra…:
  22. There’s an Explosion  
The first explosion during “Pilot” and now during this episode. The exploding box of drugs in “The Trip”
  23. Malcolm in the Middle  
Tasered during the Pilot  
2\. Bitten by Snakes  
3\. Cocaine powdered  
4\. Russian landmine.  
Malcolm is a danger magnet. In this episode though, he makes a joke about his predicament.
  24. JT shares his encyclopedic knowledge (Part 2)  
JT describes in detail the landmine that Malcolm is currently keeping steady pressure on.
  25. Malcolm’s shaky hand  
Malcolm himself brings up his shaky hand that is currently on the land mine, and even makes a joke about it. Gifting us this square:
  26. Gil acts like a worried dad/counsels Malcolm (Part 1)  
Tells Malcolm does he know how to be happy and is pleased Malcolm is finally going on vacation. “He’d drive him himself.”  
2\. Gil looks worried about the choices his surrogate son makes but goes along with his decision that “Malcolm has a plan.”
  27. Phone Time with Martin Whitly (Part 2)  
Martin often calls Malcolm when Malcolm really doesn’t want to talk with his father. Here though, since Malcolm fears that he may not live to hear his voice again, he accepts the call and confides in his father that he is holding a bomb that might go off at any minute.  
BONUS: Malcolm lets his father know what is happening without coercion. This almost warrants a Bingo square, as Martin realizes the dangerousness of the situation.: “Should I have said I love you?” Martin asks Mr. David after Malcolm hangs up on Martin.
  28. Someone or something falls/jumps out of a window  
Malcolm figures out his plan and makes a mad dash while shooting the flint lock pistol at the window, diving through, pivoting onto his back in midair and crash landing on Gil’s beloved Pontiac. BONUS: No injuries to Malcolm as canon on the show, but a ton of Prodigal Son FF says otherwise.
  29. Gil’s Classic Car (Part 2)  
Having leaped out of the window, Malcolm drops two floors to land on Gil’s classic car, saving his life but totaling Gil’s frame and roof.  
BONUS dialogue: “I think I’m going to miss my flight.” BONUS MUSIC: Under Pressure is reprised during the “alone time” Malcolm has with his dad, the bomb, and the pistol.
  30. Malcolm’s Clothing Changes (TP calls them “costumes” we think MB is real, so…)  
Sweatpants and t-shirt (purple shirt)  
2\. T-shirt and jeans with hoody  
3\. Tailored white suit and white slipper shoes  
4\. Henley shirt and suit (obviously went back to the loft to change from his ruined suit.)
  31. Martin in Group Therapy  
Having been sprung from solitary confinement after his stunt during Q&A, Martin returns to Group Therapy where he again manipulates the group into having a fellow inmate Hector to play Malcolm to help him with emotional issues.  
Hector states he always plays Malcolm. “But dad, you kill people.”
  32. Gils’ classic car (Part 3)  
We witness a saddened Gil, clutching his rabbit’s foot keychain (foreshadowing and a future bingo square) his beloved car on a flatbed truck on its way to Paul Lazar’s junk yard.
  33. Phone Time with Martin Whitly (Part 3)  
The team learns that Malcolm told his father about their active homicide. In a possible pique of jealousy, Gil has Malcolm talk to his father in front of the team in which Malcolm and Martin try to question and avoid one another at the same time. Martin is elated to learn about the team, while Malcolm is clearly uncomfortable and hangs up on his father as soon as possible.  
Quote: Dani: He seems nice. (referring to Martin.) Malcolm: “He’s not.”  
  
NOTE: We’re only at 12:06 mark on the episode.



**Author's Note:**

> It took me over a week to make the poster, and then started writing the article for W&H yesterday. I will try and finish this up soon. but my daughter is having her second son in two weeks. I travel between Wentzville to help take care of my special needs teen son and self-isolate between the two towns they live in.  
> So...bear with me.
> 
> HIts, KUDOS and Comments are appreciated and given a special place in my heart.


End file.
